Monster
by buttergod111
Summary: After Rocky is taken, and changed, the rest of the PAW patrol must try to find him, and those responsible. However, events keep complicating matters, just what will it take to bring Rocky back?
1. Chapter 1

It was an average day in adventure bay, the PAW patrol was returning from the site of chikaletta's latest misadventure, by all accounts it seemed like nothing was out of the ordinary. The day wore on as the pups played. After a short amount of time however, Chase felt that something was off, as if something was watching them. The police pup quickly left the group and began to look around, everything seemed to be fine. He scanned the area one more time, and just for a split second, he saw a pair of lights in the underbrush, he blinked and they were gone. _Must have just been my imagination._ He thought as he rejoined the group.

That night the pups were going to bed when Chase again spotted the pair of lights, they had moved since the last time he saw them, and thus he decided to investigate. As he moved forwards, he began to see the outline of a figure, it had a hulking stature and appeared to be crouching on all fours, the lights right where it's eyes should be, staring at him. The police pup panicked, barking out his net, but then he realised that his pup pack wasn't on him and certainly wouldn't help him, he didn't have time to think about his mistake as he was grabbed and then hurled through the windows at the bottom of the lookout. The rest of the PAW patrol heard the commotion and came running, first they saw the hulking creature, and it appeared to be wearing some kind of armoured suit. then they saw Chase, lying motionless on the floor within the lookout, bleeding from cuts sustained on his trip through the window. Marshall rushed towards the doors of the lookout, attempting to get to Chase. The thing let out a screech, rushing towards the group of pups, they scattered, but it continued past many of the pups, chasing a terrified Rocky. The mixed breed screamed as the creature caught him, the thing grasping him let out a triumphant shriek as it dashed away into the night, the heavy thuds of it's footfalls mingling with Rocky's screams. The pups all looked on in shock, but then realized that Chase was still laying on the floor, unconscious, and bleeding. Ryder looked on in shock at the scene. One of his pups had been taken, and another had been badly injured by the same thing. Marshall and Ryder rushed Chase to Katie's all the pups hoped for the best.

Rocky awakened in a sterile room, the last thing he remembered was being carried away by the thing that attacked chase. The very thought of the behemoth that had hurt chase brought a growl rumbling from his throat. "Ah, subject omega, you're awake, are you ready to continue?". Rocky's gaze shot to a man in a lab coat standing against the back wall. "Where am I?!" the pup demanded. "All will be revealed to you if you cooperate." the man replied, looking directly at the mixed breed. Rocky slowly nodded, and was guided into a large chamber, just as sterile looking as the previous room. He looked about, seeing that the man had exited the room. He spotted an observation chamber at the top of the room. A voice was heard saying "commence the testing.". For the second time that day, Rocky's screams were heard resounding throughout a large area, except this time, they were screams of pain. Rocky was led out of the testing room beaten and broken. He was led into a room that looked completely ready for a surgery, he saw a large array of technology around the room, including a large armoured suit, it's inside completely empty. During the process that followed, Rocky slipped in and out of consciousness, seeing various parts of technology being added to the suit, and feeling the pain of some bits being pressed against him, or poked into him, however the most painful parts were the augmentations to his body, being cut open and having his bones reinforced, and a few other bits of technology being placed inside him, the final time he passed out, he was wishing for death to claim him. He awakened to a group of people standing in front of the suit, which was now completely full of technology. They walked him through putting the suit on, showing the various releases required to remove it. Once he was in the suit, he cried out as the technology within the suit linked to his nerves. He looked at the massive gloves, not in the shape of paws, but in the shape of human hands. He saw a large ? on the left glove. "Now to train you in the use of that suit." the man from before was back, bringing him to a chamber similar to where the tests were conducted. He was walked through the various functions of the suit. After a week of training. A man, flanked by two suit wearing individuals, "This will be both your first mission, and your final test. Go to Adventure bay, and head towards the lookout tower, there you will receive further orders.". He said, a smile of satisfaction crossed his face as the suit walked off on all fours towards the passage to the surface.

AN: alright so that was the first chapter of monster. If you have any constructive criticism or suggestions, review or PM me, I'll try to check both as often as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

The PAW patrol were still in shock about the events of that horrible night. "I still can't believe what happened, Chase can barely walk right now, and Rocky's…" Rubble trailed off as he reached the end of his sentence. "When I get my hands on him, I'll make him pay!" zuma said. "We have to be careful, unless you wanna end up like chase." Marshall acted as the voice of reason, something that surprised the other pups. Ryder approached the pups and said "Marshall's right, being angry won't help Rocky, and you all saw what that thing did to chase.". The pups looked to their leader, "The only way we can help Rocky is if we act rationally and think things through, if we act too quickly and don't know what we're up against, then we could all end up like chase, or worse." Ryder spoke again. The pups nodded and turned to go outside and play, it felt empty and hollow somehow without Rocky. Ryder was just as grief stricken as his pups, but he had to stay calm, he didn't have any chance of helping them if he lost his cool.

Everest woke up screaming, she looked up quickly to see that she had awakened her tent-mate. Jake looked at his pup with concern, the nightmares had always plagued Everest, and this was not an uncommon occurrence for either Jake or his pup. However Everest continued to press herself into him, the look of pure terror on her face aroused concern. "Everest, are you okay?" he finally asked. Everest looked at him, and asked "Jake, can we go back to adventure bay early?", Jake almost said no, but the look of pure fear on his pups face persuaded him otherwise, "alright we'll pack up and head back early tomorrow.".

Subject omega clambered from the shaft that allowed access to the surface, under cover of darkness, he moved through the trees towards adventure bay. As he reached the outskirts of the city, he began to take more precautions to hide his presence. He scaled the nearest building, assisted by the features of his suit, he began to move across the rooftops, sticking to the shadows as he approached lookout. Subject omega moved into the underbrush near the lookout. "Go and gather information on the PAW patrol's next actions." the orders were heard through the suit, and subject Omega obeyed, he began scaling the lookout tower, reaching the balcony on the upper floor of the tower. From this vantage point, subject Rocky could hear Ryder in conversation with someone. "Ok, i'll tell the pups right away, that's good because we have something we need to talk to you and Everest about in person." Ryder said, goodbyes were said and Ryder headed for the elevator. Rocky darted up onto the roof of the lookout as soon as he saw Ryder begin to turn around. "Subject Omega, stay there until this everest arrives, report then, and you will receive further orders.".

Everest thought back to her nightmare, seeing the thing that killed her parents attack her friends in the PAW patrol, it was terrifying… she looked up to see the buildings of adventure bay and thought _i'm home._ As Jake and Everest approached the lookout, she was worried that only Ryder was there to meet them. As they arrived, Ryder said, "Everest, Jake, come inside." the tone of his voice scared Everest, _something happened,_ Everest knew that just by Ryder's voice. They walked in and entered the elevator, when they reached the top floor, Ryder spoke again. "Yesterday, something attacked the PAW patrol, it seriously injured Chase, and took Rocky, we're trying to find out what it was, and where it came from.". Everest burst into tears, "No, no, no, no I can't lose anyone else." the pup lay bawling on the floor. As Jake moved to comfort his pup, Ryder saw something in the corner of his eye. Something big darting out of sight, he moved to the balcony to investigate, he looked around, before turning and heading back inside. "Do you want to go and visit Chase at Katie's?" he asked. "Yes." everest answered, having stopped crying. The trio headed to Katie's, when they arrived, they were ushered into Chases room, as Everest looked at the shepherd, tears pricked at her eyes once more, but she refused to cry again. After several minutes of talking and wishing for Chase to wake up soon, the three left for the lookout.

"There they are again, Subject Omega, head for the rush near the door, and keep an eye on them, further orders will be supplied momentarily." Rocky followed orders, he reached the brush and watched Ryder, Jake, and Everest enter the lookout. He scanned the area, noticing the ring of pup houses, his attentioned shifted as he noticed Everest looking directly at him through the lower window of the lookout. "They've noticed you, move in now subject Omega, your target is the husky.

Everest had seen the strange pair of lights in the bushes, and had began to watch them before they began to move, until an armoured suit began rushing at the window on all fours, before shifting into a bipedal stance as it launched itself into the window, crashing through, and sending everest into the wall.


End file.
